Avyen the Werecat
by muffinz271
Summary: Avyen Forester is a werecat. As the newest recruit of the Teen Titans-Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg-she's dealing with more than she may be able to handle. Is she cut out for this?
1. Chapter 1

"No one but you likes tofu; how many times do we have to say it?!" Robin yelled. Beasty just smiled and shoved some tofu bacon into his mouth. Robin instantly spat the fake meat out, onto Raven. She gave Robin a death glare, but no one knew for sure what the guy was truly feeling because of the mask covering his eyes.

"I'd like to try some, Beasty," I said flatly.

The green little goblin thing smiled at me and stuffed about five pieces of fake bacon into my mouth.

"That's nasty, Avy," Cyborg said with a disgusted expression on his face.

To be honest, it really wasn't that bad. Yeah, it didn't taste as good as regular meat-which I prefer, being extremely carnivorous since I'm a werecat-but it was still bearable. I swallowed.

"It actually isn't that bad, guys," I said.

"Finally someone likes my tofu! And she's like, I duno, a cat thing?" Beasty said.

I would have strangled the kid if Starfire hadn't said something.

"Avyen is no cat, Beast Boy. She's a _were_ cat. Avyen is still human, too,"

Being the dork that he is, Beasty just smiled his dorky little smile. A small snarl escaped my lips, scaring him so that the turned into a chicken and then hid behind Raven.

"That's enough fooling around, Titans. We have a very serious matter on our hands," Robin said.

"What is the problem, Robin?" Starfire asked as her and I sat on the couch.

He signed. "There have been reports around Jump City about something shiny and fatal down in the sewers. Whatever the thing is, it isn't laying low. So far this week it has attacked an entire construction site, and that's a lot of innocent people,"

"What are you saying, Robin?" Raven said. "We're going after it, aren't we?"

He nodded. "I was hoping we could go now; the faster this thing is defeated, the better. What do you guys say?"

"Might as well, just as long as we hit a hot dog stand on the way back," Cyborg said.

"Let us go and destroy this shiny thing in the sewers!" Star said enthusiastically.

"We're wasting time. Let's go," I said, hoisting my backpack on and strapping a pistol to my right flank and my sword to my left.

Then we left to go find what would almost kick me and Robin's buckets—if you know what that means.

 _ **[Author's Note:**_

 ** _Sorry for such a short and possibly boring chapter, but the others will be longer! If you like this fanfiction so far, please favorite, follow, and comment! I would also like your guys' ideas for this, just so I don't get Writer's Block and end up being late with updates. Thanks, and stay tuned!]_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone, Tune here. So…yeah. Sorry for gramatical or spelling mistakes, and if you spot any please tell me. I hope this chapter is long enough-I can write longer, just sometimes I choose not to-and I also hope that it wasn't boring or a bit too fast-pased. Thanks for reading this, and comment what you think! Plus, please favorite me, follow and/or favorite this story, because it's gonna get better, trust me. ON WITH CHAPTER TWO! ;3_**

All I could think about was the monster. If it was made out of gold, or it could electrify people with its knuckles or something, I'm gonna die. See, my only weaknesses – besides my friends, of course—were 24 karat gold and electricity.

"I see something shiny over there," Star said, pointing to a speck of glowing silver. _Good, it's not gold. But that doesn't mean that it can't electrify me. I just hope that the team doesn't have to drag my useless ass home, or save it._ I thought.

"Let's check it out," Cyborg said, motioning for Beasty to follow. The pair headed off down the tunnel, not making any effort to be quiet. I kept a firm grip on my pistol, and Robin was doing the same with his staff—which I think is useless, even though I _have_ seen him kick some serious ass with it.

"I do not think that—"

"Shush!" Robin said, quieting Star.

Just then, screaming came from the end of the tunnel. I pulled out my pistol and aimed it at the glowing thing. Star and Raven's hands lit up—Star's with green light energy, and Raven's with the black colored stuff. Robin got in a ready position.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Beasty screamed.

"What'd he say?" Robin asked.

"Probably said 'RUN!', but I duno. If he did, screw it." I said casually.

Beast Boy and Cyborg's faces were stuffed full of fear. Or at least Cyborg's would be, if he hadn't been holding is eye and he wasn't so scratched up.

"What happened?" Robin asked, taking Beasty by the shoulders.

Beast Boy was an extremely pale shade of green, and his pupils took up most of his eye. The poor kid was shaking was so much, that I would have thought that he was having a seizure if I didn't know where he came from just now.

"Th-there w-was a g-golden thing at the end…it g-g-growl at C-Cyborg…at-tack him…" Beasty said. He then passed out cold.

"Beast Boy!" Robin said, squatting down to make sure he was okay.

"Here it comes…" Cyborg said, activating his hand-cannon.

It was…a snake. Or at least, that's what it looked like. The robot's head was four time's Cyborg's size, and as it got closer, I still couldn't see the end of it. It was a silvery color, but I could tell that it had not been activated in a long time because of the rust buildup on its joints and what I'm gonna call its forehead. The whole thing was made entirely out of steel. The thing even had some tongue action going on.

"The monster is a giant snake?" Starfire said, not amused.

"This is no ordinary snake, Star. That's one of Gizmo's old toys," Cyborg said. "It was meant to be a diversion so that way H.I.V.E. could take over Jump City easier."

"It does not look like a toy, Cyborg. It looks more like a—"

"STAR, LOOK OUT!" Robin screamed as the snake lunged towards her, mouth wide open. He pushed her out of harm's way, and just as I thought Robin would turn into robot snake food, he stuck his staff between its teeth on the snake's bottom and top jaws. He jumped out and rolled before landing back on his feet.

"You okay, Robin?" I asked. Raven blew up the snake's tail, but the thing took no notice.

"I'm fine."

The steel beast spit out Robin's staff, and it skidded away.

Beast Boy had turned into a gorilla, and he tried to smash the snake's face in, but just before he could get a good shot, the snake opened its mouth, and chopped down on him. Starfire hit the snake in the face with an eye blast of green energy, causing it to spit out a green mouse and whirl to face her.

While the snake was distracted, Robin took the opening to attack.

"Can you give me a boost, Avy?" he asked.

"Hell yeah," I said.

Robin then jumped up, bounced off of the sewer wall, straight towards me. I caught his feet, and shoved him as hard as I could towards the snake, and the leader of the Titans flew.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Robin cried as he raised his staff high above his head.

The snake touched its chin to its chest. Robin was in perfect attacking position, but he didn't attack fast enough. The snake then swung its head up really fast—

 _Crrrrrraaaaaaccckkk!_

We all heard Robin's ribs be crushed with force that human bones were not able to bear. He flew upwards, hit the roof of the sewers, and fell down into the sewer water that was to the left of us.

"ROBIN!" Cyborg cried as he dove into the water to get him.

 _Okay, time to go in for the kill._ I thought darkly.

"Guys! Distract the snake while I try to find its control panel!" I shouted. The others nodded, and began the attack.

I dropped to all fours, and I could feel my felineness growing. My ears turned more snow leopard like, my fangs replacing human teeth, my legs and arms transforming into the limbs of a cat, and my long, dark brown hair turning into a crest of dark fur on my back. In other words, I transformed into my werecat form.

I leapt into action, climbing up the snake with ease, looking for a little box that was slightly different in color. I had at last found it. The control box was at the base of the head—to easy—and a slightly lighter shade of grey. My plan was to open it and destroy whatever was inside.

I transformed back into my human form just as Beast Boy blinded the thing in the form of some dinosaur. Taking my dagger out of my boot, I lodged it into the small crack between the actual snake and the control panel covering. Once I made myself a big enough handhold, I grabbed the edge, pulled, and then everything went black.

 ** _Tune again. Expect an update—chapter 3—soon. I won't keep you guys waiting, because you are all awesome people. Keep being awesome. ;3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tune is back with the update you've been waiting a while for! Happy late 4_** ** _th_** **** ** _of July, fellow Americans! I know that this fanfic is really bad right now, but I'm trying to make it better as I go, so just tell other people that, okay?_**

 ** _About this chapter, I might add a little bit of fluff between the characters just 'cause…and I hope you don't mind even though this isn't a shipping fanfic. *laughs*_**

 ** _Now that I'm done blabbing, ON WITH CHAPTER 3!_**

"Ugh…" I say, my eyes fluttering open.

 _Not much of a way to wake up, now is it?_ I thought to myself.

For a moment, I'm wondering why I'm in the hospital wing of the T-tower. Then all of the previous events flood back to me. The Titans fighting the robo-snake, Robin getting himself crushed, Cyborg jumping after him, me touching the control panel and the darkness that followed…

"You've finally decided to join the living, huh?" Beast Boy says.

I jump a little, and stare at him for a moment. _What's he doing here? They all know that I'll be fine, since I go into a coma-thing to heal wounds a whole lot faster._

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, sitting up.

My head begins to swim, and spots dance in my eyes. I fall back to the bed, panting slightly. Apparently I woke up from the coma early. I've never been this weak before, and the fact that I am so scares me.

"Whoa, Avy. You're in no position to be running off, okay? That was quite a trauma you experienced. Getting shocked by cobalt like that?" He shivered, grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to lie back down. "We're all surprised you're still alive."

"Where's Robin? Is he okay? Is the snake defeated?" I asked, completely ignoring what he just said. I have a habit of doing that.

"Robin's okay, for now. The rest of the team is in there with him. Starfire because…reasons. Raven because she's busy keeping him alive and Cy because he's playing doctor. Well, Raven is too, but Cy's doing all the electronic work and stuff." He said.

"Why aren't you in there? Why here?" I ask, curious.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I'm not needed in there, or anywhere else for that matter, so I came in here to see you. I didn't think you'd want to be alone when you woke up."

A gentle smile spread across my face. _That's sweet, that's really sweet, but if he's going for what I think he's going for, I'm not buying it._ I thought.

"What happened after I passed out, exactly?" I ask.

Beast Boy shifts his weight slightly. I can tell he's nervous about this.

"We agreed to not talk about it, but you deserve to know about it since, you know." He said quietly.

"Well? What happened?"

"After you touched the snake and passed out, Star freaked out. She wasn't even strategic about anything, the girl just went in with some eye blasts and the thing disintegrated on the spot. We all thought that it was over, so I turned into a dinosaur so that way I could carry you and Robin back to the T tower and stuff.

"Anyway, instead of just rushing back like we planned, the snake somehow reassembled itself. It was even bigger, and twice as powerful. With our leader and co-leader unconscious, it was really hard to figure out what to do." Beasty said.

"What happened to the snake?" I ask, suspicious.

He shifted nervously. "We…don't really know what happened to it…"

"WHAT?!"

"Star, Raven, Cyborg and I figured that without you and Robin that we didn't stand a chance. So we just bolted. Besides, you might have died if we stayed and fought. You understand, right?" he explained.

I fall back onto my pillow with my face in my hands. _No, no, no! This is bullshit! This is really bad. They put Jump City in danger, and I feel like it's my fault. If I had just thought like a logical person, none of this would have happened. If I meditated like I was supposed to, I wouldn't be in this mess! But still, I guess they did the right thing._

"This is really bad…" I said, getting up. I throw the covers from myself and plant my bare feet on the cold tile.

"Wait you can't leave! You gotta stay here and get better." Beast Boy said, grabbing my shoulders and trying to push me back down onto the bed.

"I…I have to, Beast. I don't have a choice."

And with that, I leave him to puzzle over what I said.

 **[** **A few hours later…** **]**

I wipe my face off with a towel. It feels good to get my face clean. I looked at myself in the mirror. With my long, dark hair pulled back into a messy braid, my pale complexion paler than usual and dark circles under my eyes, I was a mess. To add to the mess, my usually angular face is slightly swollen. And that doesn't include the fact that I have a giant bandage above my right eye. And the small scar on my bottom lip.

I sigh. Right as I thought that I might be cut out for this job, I almost die. That's some serious bullshit right there. All I hope for is that Robin is going to be alright, and that no one else gets hurt.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Hurry up in there!" a voice said.

After I put away my facial towel, I open the door to see Starfire with her arms crossed in impatience. As soon as she sees me, her arms unfold and her annoyed face disappears and is replaced by something like guilt—mixed with concern.

"Oh, you were the one in there. I apologize, Avyen. If you still need the bathroom you can have it," she said, taking a step back.

"It's fine, Star. I was finished in there anyways." I said.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, Starfire, I'm done with the bathroom." I say as I walk in the direction of the hospital wing.

 _What's up with her? I don't need any special treatment. I'm fine._ I thought. _Just because I look terrible and I just got out of the hospital doesn't mean I've gone soft. I could still beat almost everyone's sorry ass with one hand—or paw—tied behind my back._

Once I got to the room where a still unconscious Robin was, there was a note on the door. It read:

DO NOT DISTURB.

 _I won't disturb him, all I'm gonna do is sit there and stare at him._ I slowly opened the door, making as little noise as possible. Slipping through the small crack I created for myself and closing the door behind me, I forced my tear ducts to remain glued shut.

Raven wasn't in the room, and Cyborg looked like he was just finishing up whatever he was doing.

I walked over to Robin and sat down in one of the chairs that were next to the hospital bed. Robin had patent scrubs on, a breathing machine attached to his mouth, an IV with water going into his left arm, and on his right an IV that had blood in it. The heart monitor was the only thing that broke the silence.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Cyborg looked at me. "There's nothing more I can do," he said. "I'll leave you two alone." And with that he left, closing the door as silently as possible.

At my leader's bedside, I couldn't help but blame myself for what happened to him. I was the one that gave him the boost that almost killed him. All the other Titans had told me that it wasn't my fault because I didn't know that this would happen, but the thing is, I saw this happen in a dream. I was the snake, and I bit Robin and killed him just after finishing off the other Titans.

If we get hurt like this all the time, I don't know how much more devastation I can handle.

I felt someone touch my shoulder. I instantly whipped around with my fist ready to punch whoever or whatever was there.

"It's me, it's me!" a male voice said. My fist stopped centimeters from Beast Boy's face.

I plopped back down into the chair with my face in my hands.

"Avy? Is everything okay?" he asked, sitting next to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. I take my hands away from my face and look at Beasty.

"Well it's not like our leader is in a coma and there's a deadly snake on the loose! It's not like it's my fault that I got us into this shit! It's not like…" I begin to cry silently, my face in my hands.

Beast says nothing, just gathers my shaking form into his arms. I cry into his shoulder for what seemed like hours and hours. Once I calmed down a bit, he pulled my away, his hands on my shoulders. I hung my head, and my arms lay at my sides. Beast Boy's hands slide down to my forearms.

"I know you've heard this a million times, Avyen, but it's not your fault that we're in this mess. No one blames you. You're being too hard on yourself. Besides," he says, lifting my chin up so I face him with his finger. "You didn't know the snake would do that to Robin. We all just thought that it was another powerful but dumb gadget that Gizmo had made. No one knew what horrible things the snake was capable of."

Now, I'm usually in control of my emotions, but I decided to just let go this time. I fell into his arms, sobbing my heart out. It seemed like everything was falling apart. We can't go on successful missions because our leader is in a coma, and the other is emotionally unstable. It just feels like all this is my fault. If only I had paid attention to what the snake was doing at the time, and only if I had overestimated the thing, then we wouldn't be in this shit. I should've calculated my every move, like I always do.

Everyone says that what happened isn't my fault. But, in reality, it is. I'm the one who-

"Avy," Beast Boy says into my hair, his voice barely a whisper. "Stop blaming yourself for what happened. No one blames you at all. We don't hate you at all because of what happened. We all make mistakes sometimes; that's just part of being…not human, but, you know what I mean. No one is flawless. That's what's so awesome about this world. Besides, you're not gonna go to jail or anything for putting Robin into a coma. Things happen. You just gotta know when to let go and move on."

 ** _Hope you guys liked this chapter, and sorry for the long wait. I just got Writer's Block for a bit, but I can most likely write a new chapter faster. I also hope the BB and Avyen fluff isn't aggravating…tell me in the comments if you want me to continue it or not. Thanks for reading and until next time…whenever that is. ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 ** _What's up everyone? Welcome back to "Avyen the Werecat" and I hope you are enjoying it so far! I'm sorry if the chapters are too short; I'll work on that. Now I usually wouldn't ask this of you, however, I think it would add something interesting if there were Q &A questions! So how it works is that you guys comment a question about the fanfic, for example:_**

 ** _"_** ** _Q &A: Was Avyen born a werecat or was she cursed with her powers?"_**

 ** _(You gotta put Q &A at the beginning or I won't answer the question). If that was, for example, a question at the end of chapter 2, then in chapter 3 I would answer it. Okay? So now that I'm done blabbing, ON WITH CHAPTER FOUR! :3_**

* * *

"C'mon, Rae! You gotta eat it! That was the dare!" Cyborg said, waving a soggy hot dog bun in Raven's face.

"I didn't even agree to the dare. I'm not even playing your stupid game." She said.

"Well you are now," Beast Boy said from behind the couch. "I dared Cyborg to get you to eat a soggy hot dog bun."

Raven huffed and slapped Cyborg's hand away. "Well, it looks like he can't complete the dare, because anyone in their right mind _isn't_ going to eat that. And guess what?"

"What?" the pair asked in unison, both excited for her answer.

"I'm in my right mind. Besides, why can't you make Avy eat it?" Raven said. With that, she teleported away.

The boys looked at me, goofy grins taking up the lower half of their face. Cyborg stared towards me, the soggy bread hanging from his pinching fingers. I remained leaning against the doorframe, staring at my feet. Before I knew it, the boys were upon me. As soon as I could smell the bread in front of me, I attacked.

Since he was closest to me, I dove at Cyborg's waist, punching him in a weak spot just above his left hip to render his legs useless, and threw him into the room behind me. Beast Boy didn't have time to react as I did the same maneuver to him—only instead of punching him in the hip, I socked him in the gut.

"Ahhh, Avy! What the hell are you—AHHHHH!" Beast cried as he flew into the other room with Cyborg.

I turned to see the two of them, and when I did, they both sat there, quivering in fear and quite possibly pain.

"I hope that you've learned your lesson, boys." I say, leaning against the doorframe and looking at my feet again.

They both nodded and disappeared into Beast Boy's room. I smirked. _Just as I calculated. The prank should go off at any second now, so I need to get into my room. If they find me laughing my ass off out here, then there's almost a 90% chance that they'll prank me back, and a whole lot worse than what is about to happen._ I thought.

With that in mind, I silently went to my room, locking the door behind me. I walked over and fell in to my swivel chair that was in front of my computer screens. After I turned it on and logged in, I instantly opened up the footage from the hidden cameras that I had put in Beast's room. I maximized the window, leaned back, and watched my glorious prank unfold. _This is going to be awesome._ I thought.

* * *

 **[** **In Beast Boy's room (3** **rd** **person POV):** **]**

"That was scary, Beast-dude. I honestly wonder how she did that without hacking into my systems." Cyborg said.

"She's a werecat, Cy. What'd you expect? A prissy little girl that screams if her makeup is ruined or her nail chips?" Beast Boy said. "She's the smartest and possibly the strongest person on the team."

"Yeah, I guess so. Wanna play some video games to take our minds off of it?" Cyborg said, holding up two Xbox360 controllers.

"Am I green? Um, yeah!" Beast Boy said, snatching one of the two controllers and turning on the console.

Usually, the Xbox logo would appear on the screen first. However, it didn't. The screen just remained white. But it wasn't a normal white. The screen was a reddish white color, as if someone had failed to get all of the blood whipped off the screen. This scared Beast Boy. Cyborg seemed to see right through it.

"Cy, what's wrong with—"

"Damn it! Someone or something managed to hack into the Xbox!" Cyborg said as he got up from his bean bag to fix the console. However, just as he did, a voice came from the speakers.

"Damn me?" it said. "Why do you damn me? Why not damn yourselves?"

Laughter was emitted. It was horrible. The laughter sounded like putting screws into a blender and turning it on high while someone was muffling a witch's scream.

Beast Boy covered his oversensitive ear and Cyborg turned his hearing off. Beast said something like, "What is that?!" but Cyborg had turned his hearing off. And even if he hadn't, he still wouldn't have been able to hear what the green goblin had said.

 **[** **Back in Avyen's room… (1rst person POV)** **]**

* * *

My laughter filled my room. Everything was going perfectly. Even if Cyborg had turned off his hearing, he was still just muffle the noise. I decided that it was time for me to go into their room dressed as what both of them hated—vampires. I put on the costume that I had expertly prepared, and opened my door just enough to let myself through, and snuck to the door of Beast Boy's room. I heard the noise turn off, and I waited at lease thirty seconds before I cracked the door open, spilling a beam of light into the dark.

"Wh-who's there?" Cyborg ask, his voice shaking. I could hear him activating something.

" _No one important…Cyborg…and Garfield._ " I said.

"Wh-what do you w-want with us?" the boys asked.

I opened the door more to reveal my silhouette. I could hear them whimpering. " _I only want…YOUR BLOOD!"_ I cried, jumping into the room and hissing.

"AHHHHHHHHH SHIT WE'RE GONNA DIE AHHHHHHHH!" they screamed. I could hear footsteps thundering our way.

And I was laughing my ass off.

After they finally finished screaming, Cyborg turned on the light to see me clutching my stomach and laughing. I looked to see both of them standing there, shocked. Then they started laughing, too.

"Guys what's…" Once she saw the three of us laughing at my prank, Raven stopped talking.

"You are all acting as if you were children," Starfire said, disappointment haunting her voice.

"I'll show you the footage, and you'll see how funny this prank was." I said after I had finished laughing.

Starfire shrugged and disappeared from the doorway. Raven followed her.

"So, what now?" Beast Boy asked.

"I show you guys the footage of this prank," I say. "And show you how stupid you looked."

They followed me into my bedroom, and they watched themselves, laughing. They made a comment or two here and there about how elaborate and well-planned this prank was, but other than that there was silence other than the speakers.

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was short. I'm also sorry for not updating sooner, I've been working on other stories that I think that you guys should check out! See ya later! :D_**


End file.
